Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.847$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.847 = \dfrac{84.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.847} = 84.7\%$ $84.7$ per hundred = $84.7$ per cent = $84.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.